


Kenpachi and Squad 11 Ficlets

by Nowen422



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowen422/pseuds/Nowen422
Summary: You know you're a Bleach fan when you can name 80 characters and all their friends, their swords and the 20 characters that appear in one panel of the manga and a background shot in the anime. Basically, I am one of those fans. But of all the characters, I love the eleventh division more than any other. Think about it, an entire squad of fightsexual himbos. It's like heaven but with more punching. So enjoy some ficlets of Various members of the Eleventh division and the interactions they have with the other various members of Soul Society.
Kudos: 4





	Kenpachi and Squad 11 Ficlets

Retsu Unohana grimaced, but only for a moment before she replaced it for a more calm and concerned expression as she ran. She had been in the middle of filing discharge reports when a messenger arrived and told her that she needed to report to the squad eleven barracks for a medical emergency. When she had asked what the emergency was and what she would need she was told that she would only need herself to inspect the captain. Upon thinking about the captain of the eleventh division, she almost grimaced again but quickly remembered she needed to remain calm in an emergency. Unohanna did not care for Captain Kiganjo, he was a brutish, crass, and lazy man. Ever since he had challenged the ninth kenpachi to a fight and won, the eleventh division had become a haven for Shinigami who were nothing more than thugs and brutes. While her loyalties were to the fourth division and the Gotei 13 overall, she still cared for the eleventh division. They were the ones who were needed on the front lines, they needed to be a fierce fighting force that could charge into battle not caring whether they lived or died. Under Kiganjo the soldiers of the eleventh were more likely to sacrifice their fellow squad mates just for the chance of surviving a battle. But more than her disappointment in her former squad, she was most disappointed in Kiganjo, the man was strong yes, but he owed his strength to his enormous size as he dwarfed every other Shinigami in the Seireitei. Worse was that he was a lazy pig, content to skip training and paperwork and instead sleep and stuff his face. In his eyes he held the title of Kenpachi and the holder of that title needed only to show they were the strongest, nothing more. While Retsu didn’t care for the title anymore, it made her stomach turn to think that someone like Kiganjo was considered the strongest soul reaper in soul society. 

As Unohana ran towards the barracks, she noticed how eerily quiet it was. The squad barracks were usually noisy this time of the day, filled with the sounds of fighting and drunken shouting as the new recruits were hazed and the veterans “relaxed” in the courtyard. But now, Unohana could hear nothing but the birds overhead and the sounds of her own footsteps as she ran. As she rounded a corner and saw the entrance, she noticed a large crowd gathered in front of the entrance to the eleventh’s barracks. She slowed down and approached the crowd before she spoke out in a calm yet authoritative tone, “Please make way, this is a medical emergency!” a few of the crowd members turned to look at her and quickly make way, but the rest stood outside the gates, staring inside, shocked expressions on their faces. Unohana pushed her way passed before she stopped in her tracks at what she saw.  
Kiganj¬o was lying on his back, a large pool of blood forming below him. His robes were soaked in blood, and it appeared to be his own rather than his opponent’s. Unohana didn’t need to get closer to inspect Kiganjo, it was clear he was dead. Not even she could do anything about that, but if he was dead then that meant he had an opponent, perhaps they were still alive and she could get some answers from them. Unohana scanned the crowed looking for someone injured but her eyes quickly rested on the person standing closest to Kiganjo’s corpse. His sword was drawn, blood dripping along the edge which looked jagged and cracked as though it had been used more like a blunt tool than a blade. The swordsman was tall and gaunt, with black shaggy hair that looked filthy even from a distance. He was dressed in tattered clothes that looked threadbare and filthy. On his shoulder sat what looked like a small child with pink hair, in an equally tattered pink kimono. Unohana let her expression slip for a moment again, her face showing shock as she looked at the scene, her breath caught in her throat as she took it in. Then as if sensing her presence, the mysterious swordsman turned his head towards Unohana, the child on his shoulder looking at him for a moment before following his gaze to the captain of squad four. Retsu felt her stomach turn to ice as she saw the gaze of the stranger, his sharp and vicious eyes cutting into her core like cold blade. She felt the scar under her braid pulse suddenly, almost throbbing with fear, or was it anticipation? 

After a brief second, the swordsman smiled wide, his grin filled with promises of bloodshed and battle, and spoke. “If you’re here to heal this trash, then don’t bother. He was so weak all it took was one slash.” The child on his shoulder giggled at this, her warm smile contrasting to his cold and fierce expression. Unohana stared back in disbelief at the murderer…no, the new captain of squad eleven. Her scar burned fiercely behind her large braid in memory of the boy who gave it to her, the child that gave her the greatest fight of her life, the child that took her title that day. He had found her, and at long last, taken his rightful place amongst the gods of death. 

=======================================================================================

Captain Unohana stared up at the moonlit sky from the balcony of her room. She had finished her autopsy of Kiganjo earlier in the day and had informed the head captain of the news. As she stood there alone in the cool night air, she allowed herself a moment to relax. Her mouth forming a cruel smile as she looked up to the moon, at last, she thought, at last that man has found us, at last he has found me. As the wind blew, its coldness cutting through her she whispered, “at last you have found your way home, Kenpachi Zaraki.”


End file.
